A Civil War Love Story
by NessieBooEvans
Summary: Bucky and Stella met during her undercover mission in Hydra as his handler, helping him to get his memories back. Now she's involved in the Civil War events against her will and would do anything to help Bucky alongside Steve. Post:TWS During:CW


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings are the property of their respective owner. Only my OC belongs to me.

 **AN/ So this my first story ever and my first time publishing on this website ! Also keep in mind that English ins't my first language so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or else and If you found mistakes please warn me about them. Review and let me know what you think of this and If I should continue. Enjoy your reading !**

"I don't do that anymore" he said with a sorrow look. Thinking about a life he was forced to live. Now he has the choice to live and to do what he wants if he could keep a low profile it would give him time to be forgotten. He also wants to corrects his unwanted past that Hydra has given him.

"The people who thinks you do are coming and they don't plan on taking you alive" Steve stated in a grave tone , desesperate to make him see reasons but he couldn't and inside of him he knew that. Bucky was now a pale shadow of the man he once knew.

"Good strategy" Bucky mumbled, the tiredness could be heard in his voice. It was easy to see that he has lost his will to live which pained Steve more than anything. For Bucky seing his bestfriend was bringing back odd feelings that he wasn't used to feel. He was holding onto those feelings to remember the man he was.

Sam was warning Steve about incomings, adrenaline kept on getting higher while the two oldfriends were lost in their staring contest, rediscovering each other while waiting for the upcoming fight.

"You pulled me out of the river. Why ? "asked Steve urgently he was starting to lose his patience, he could hear people running up the stairs It was only a matter of time until they will be found.

"I don't know" Bucky simply replied. Shouts in german were being shouted, they were charging at the door. Steve was thinking fast to find a way out, his main goal was to bring back Bucky with him."We always have to fight" he said grimly tiredness still clear in his voice and in his looks. He took off the glove that was covering his metal hand. Steve couldn't help himself to look at it for a second.

A second later Sam yelled on being detected and then a grenade was being thrown at them and then chaos ensue in the little appartement.

"Buck don't kill anyone" grunted Steve while fighting the men in uniforms

"Wasn't planning to" answered Bucky but his actions made Steve believes otherwise when Bucky has thrown him to the ground and landed a puch near the Super Soldier face, relief washed over him when Bucky grabbed a hidden backpack meaning that he was planning to run away and Steve won't let that happen . The fight in the stairs was wild, men were being thrown to one side to the other It was chaostic.

"Come on Buck what would Stella says if she was seing you right now ? "

The dark look that Steve received was a pretty clear answer for him. Yes mentionning that girl was low-blow coming from him but for the Super Soldier's defense he was lacking of time and he needed to reach to his old friend fast before things get further out of control.

"Mind your own business" murmured the Winter Soldier just before jumping to the bellowing floor. He entered into a empty flat and then he started to run to jumps out of a balcony and landed on a roof getting his backpack back. Bucky gave himself a second to breath and to think about Steve's words. If Stella were here she would have called him a moron and would have problably hit him on the head. He winced at that thought, she never hesitated on calling him out and also to give him a hard time It was what he liked the most about her, she wasn't scared of him even though he was the Winter Soldier. She understood him as its darkest..she was a pain in the ass but as he liked to say she was his pain in the ass...his tought were interrupted by a man in a black cat suits attacking him, blzming him of having killed his father. Bucky was fighting him and in the same time was trying to escape, even Steve was getting in the new fight against his opponent. The fight went on they even reached the high way that was standing below them which lead them inti a car and a bike race for Bucky against the man in the cat suit who was still trying to attack him. A blast was heard and Bucky was tackled by the suited man, Steve intercepts him and got him off of Bucky. By now cars were encercling them they were being arrested thought Bucky...Oh if Stella knew this he would be a dead man. He hasn't noticed the guy in the bird suit, he remembers him he was there two years ago trying to stop Project Insight. Men were grabbing from behind and were forcing him to the ground. He didn't even try to resist them. That was part of the reason why he wante to be alone in the first place, he always brought trouble to everyone he cares about and to everyone who has the infortunate to know him. Steve was also etting arrested because he tried to find him. He was nothing but a burden he thouht bitterly. Stella could argue as much as she wants to but she was better off whitout him.

Begining from there things started to get blurry. He was thinking of Stella to forget that he was placed in a sort of a mini cell to transport him. He has been handcuffed in a sort of an electric chair that gives him electrical shocks into his metals arm. The pain was bearable but it was enough to steal a slight wince from him. Thinking of Stella always brings him comfort. She was Hydra when they met, he was just out of cryo when Pierce himself came to present him his new handler. Stella was assigned to make sure he would not fail his missions. Of course no one saw It coming during the fall of SHIELD that she was actually deprogramming him and that she turned out to be a SHIELD agent undercover sent by Nick Fury. He knew that she was different from his previous handler...more gentle, she didn't punish him like the others, she asked him about his thougts and choices about weapons and tactics all of that were new to him before her. She was the first there to treat him like a human being and not a machine.

* * *

Flashback:

He was watching her pacing after one of his missions they were in his room.

" Can't beliebe he would have the gut to try an attempt on Fury...and at Roger's place ! Whats wrong with that man ?!" She couldn't stop rambling about his last mission. The Soldier was asked to shoot a man and he did fullfill his mission. A guy had been chasing him after he has made his shot. The man looked familiar and It has string something in him.

"The man on the roof...he...did I know him ? "

A look of empathy passed in Stella's eyes. Even after Hydra's work they couldn't kill the man that Bucky Barnes was. Knowing that he was still in there gave her a boost of confidence to make a risky move either way she'll end up dead or she'll finally get out of this mess and doing some good int his hellhole.

" Listen the man was Captain Rogers and there was a time where you knew him" she started to speak calmly

"You said that you didn't know about me at all "

"I read your file and yes i lied ! Sue me but hey " she grabbed his face to make him look in her eyes. The Soldier stiffened at her touch "I'm getting you out of here Asset, let's make it simple you have my back I have yours"

"Why" he asked not understanding why a Hydra agent would wants to help him.

" Cause you don't deserve what's happening to you and I know Rogers and I can bring you to him if you wish"

"How"

She was starting to loose his trust and she could see it on his face, she has to blow her cover to make him trust her again

" Well... If I'm here in Hydra it's because i was sent on a peculliar mission by Nick Fury to infiltrated Hydra ans it's ranks, anf If you hadn't guess it I'm a stupid SHIELD agent who got involved in all of this mess that i way beyond me." She explained to him anf by the looks of the Asset eyes Stella knew that she hasn't lost his trust yet.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Since that day they havn't left each other side whileplanning their way out of Hydra but mistakes were made and Pierce had wiped him again. Stella didn't leave him she stayed by his side until a few month ago when Bucky has forced her to go back to SHIELD well the new SHIELD. She was a part of a team who keeps working under SHIELD's order after the Organization fall.

They finally arrived in Germany they enter a huge building. Barnes was in his mini cell where he could see Steve and Bird man talking with a team who has just gotter here. Suddenly his eyes fell to a face he would recognize anywhere. She was here. Stella was standing next to a blonde girl, her eyes meet his and he felt nervous for the first time since forever, afraid of her reaction he broke eye contact with her.

" What the hell Steve ? " She ran up to him and shouted in harsh power " your job was to bring him back not getting arrested"

"We weren't the only one after him Stell."

"The wholde world is after his ass Steve ! Seriously ! Do you know how to be discreet ? "

Oh Bucky has really missed her amability he thought. Sam was trying to hold back his laught at the tiny woman screaming at the Captain.

"You had one thing to do and look now he's in a freaking box"

" I did my best and maybe It was not enough but they were planning on getting him and they didn't care if they would take him alive or not"

Stella was glaring at Steve but understoodd that It wasn't his fault.

"How are you even here huh" Sam asked the petite girl

"Long story short they knew that I'm the one who helped him settle in Bucharest and that I gave you the Intel" She sighed " but hey now we can all be outlaw together" she winkes at them.

After that Cap and Sam's uniform were being taken. The three of them were lead into a kind of a conference room where they find Tony and Natasha. Stella went to Natasha's side while Steve and Tony went into a secluded office with glass walls to have a private talk about what's happen.

"So you still don't want to sign the Accords ? " asked Natasha to Stella

"Nope"

"The charges against you will be less severe if you sign them"

" I don't care"

"Steve might sign them you know, Tony is compromising with him" She tried again

" So ? If he signed them I have to do the same ? I don't think so, I don't believe in what the Accords stands for"

"It's better than being a vigilante though"

"I'm a shield agent and you know it"

"Stella It doesn't exist anymore" Natasha tried to reasoned with her but th eyoung girl was stubborn.

"It's not because It doesn't exist in the public eye that It's deand and you know It Nat"

" There is really no way of changing your mind then ? "

"Not a single thing"

The girls were interrupt by Sam's arrival they both noticed his sulking mood

" What's wrong Sam ? "

"They won't give us our stuff back"

"It's what being a vigilante cost you" Ntashed piped, earning a dark glare from Sam who was still mourning the lost of his belongings

" At least I left my lil Red Wing home"

" Are you still calling that things that ? It's a toy" teased Stella

" Oh a toy really ? That's rich coming from the girls who named her guns" retorted Sam

"Let Eddie out of this !"

" Just saying" Sam chuckled " Looks like Steve and Tony are done" he stated regaining seriousness. He and Stella joined Steve at the same time that Tony were leaving the room. They all waited to see Bucky psych evaluation except they couldn't hear the sound thar were coming from the tv screen before the glass wall until the blond girl came with a paper for the boys stugg and she hacked the channel for them. Stella hoewever did not missd Steve staring at the girl a little bit longer

" Somebody's got a crush on missie blondie" Steve just rolled his eyes and ignored the girl. The psychiatrist was starting to talk to Bucky. Stella could feel that something was off about him. Everyone was focusing on the screens. Bucky looks like he wanted to be anywhere but here with this man.

" I don't like it" Stella nudged Steve

"Huh ? "

" Something feels odd don't you..." She had no time to finish her sentence that the lights were flickering and everything went black and alarms were ringing.

"Shit" Stella screamed. Sharon quickly gave them the location of Bucky' s room, Steve Sam and Stella took no time to run there.

"You know I should be a medium" Stella said while running

" What are you talking about" exclaimed Sam

" I knew something bad were going to happen. I should redirect myself into a seer career if all of this goes down"

" STELLA not the time" scolded Steve. She almost feel ashamed at her own words. She needs to have her head in the game and quickly. Who knows what's happening to Bucky.


End file.
